1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a golf cart, and more particularly to a front wheel direction adjustment device for a golf cart.
2. Description of Related Arts
A majority of conventional golf carts does not usually have any adjustment devices for adjusting the direction of the golf cart when it is moving. For those which are equipped with direction adjustment arrangements, the corresponding structures of which are usually very complicated and technically unreasonable. Moreover, conventional direction adjustment arrangements are very difficult or inconvenient to operate. All these factors lead to high manufacturing costs and complicated manufacturing procedures.